DECLARACION IMPOSIBLE
by LEGACIUS TORMENTOR
Summary: Desde que Gaara obtuvo el puesto como el kazekage su vida había cambiado mucho, su alumna Matzuri se ha convertido en su asistente personal a la ves que trata desesperadamente declararsele a Gaara... lo conseguira?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos como algunos ya saben mi especialidad es la comedia ya sabran porque si leen mis historias, hace años publique esta historia en otra pagina pero nunca la termine porque no me gustaba el sistema de esa pagina (demasiada censura ni que hubiera escrito pornografia no mamen) y limitaba mi creatividad **

** esta historia gira entorno a Gaara y sus Hermanos y le habia encantado a muchas personas como me gustaria que esas personas la encontraran de nuevo aqui para que puedan conocer su final**

**me disculpo porque el primer capitulo no es tan gracioso como los demas lo bueno empieza apartir del capitulo 2**

**Naruto no me pertenece esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento unicamente**

**Capitulo 1 un intento desesperado**

**Desde que Gaara obtuvo el puesto como el kazekage su vida había cambiado mucho, pero todos estos cambios fueron para bien, sus hermanos lo veían de una forma totalmente diferente, esta vez lo veían como un hermano, su alumna Matsuri trabajaba para el y con el paso del tiempo empezó a tomarle cierto cariño, algo mas que una relación de trabajo, ella se derretía por el pero como Gaara nunca fue muy experto en estas cosas del amor no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que su alumna sentía hacia su persona, la única que lo sabia era Temari ya que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Matsuri.**

**Un dia como cualquier otro Gaara llego a la oficina y Matsuri ya estaba esperándolo como todos los días ella llegaba primero, le encantaba contemplar a Gaara por la mañana:**

**Matzuri: buenos días Kazekage sama**

**Gaara: buenos días Matzuri**

**Matzuri: ya he puesto en su escritorio los papeles que tiene que revisar para el dia de hoy señor**

**Gaara: gracias Matzuri**

**Matzuri: si necesita algo mas solo avíseme, lo que sea avíseme por favor**

**Gaara solo hiso un gesto con la cabeza y entro en su oficina, Matsuri seguía viéndolo y cuando entro en su oficina soltó un gran suspiro de deseo por el hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos**

**Temari: hasta cuando vas a seguir derritiéndote por mi hermano? -****Matsuri se sonrojó, sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz-**

**Matzuri: Temari san, disculpa no me había dado cuenta de que estabas atrás de mi.**

**Temari: si pero no me cambies de tema, ya hablando en serio cuando se lo vas a decir?**

**Matzuri: yo… yo no podría decírselo nunca, no me atrevo.**

**Temari: pero acaso no te gustaría decírselo y saber que es lo que él siente?**

**Matzuri: si pero no me atrevo a decírselo de frente.**

**Temari: entonces no se lo digas de frente y busca la manera de cómo decírselo indirectamente**

**Matzuri: si pero como?**

**Temari: eso te toca descifrarlo a ti mi estimada amiga, -Temari apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Matsuri- bien tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos.**

**Matzuri: si y gracias por el consejo Temari san.**

**Matsuri se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho Temari y en como decírselo a Gaara indirectamente hasta que se le ocurrió algo**

**Matzuri: Ya se… Gaara siempre lee el periódico así que hare que publiquen en el mi declaración de amor, así el la verá y yo no tendré que decírselo de frente**

**Tal y como lo pensó Matsuri esa misma tarde fue a la editora del periódico y solicito que su declaración fuera publicada de inmediato. Al salir de la editora se sentía algo frustrada porque había estado tan indecisa al respecto de si lo hacia o no y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, Gaara finalmente se enteraría de sus sentimientos, esa noche no pudo dormir de la preocupación. **

**Al siguiente día por la mañana, se encontraban desayunando los tres Hermanos:**

**Temari: Kankuro ya que hoy es tu día libre te toca limpiar toda la casa.**

**Kankuro: de acuerdo pero quiero que sepas que por tu culpa no me voy a bañar hoy.**

**Temari: y eso que demonios tiene que ver con limpiar la casa?**

**Kankuro: que me quitas la inspiración para bañarme… porque para mi bañarme es todo un arte.**

**Gaara: claro, no hay sábado que no te bañes.**

**Kankuro: soy un hombre ocupado, como voy a perder el tiempo en esas cosas.**

**Temari: dudo mucho que estés más ocupado que Gaara y aun así, el si se baña todos los días a diferencia de ti cerdo**

**Gaara después de terminar su desayuno se despidió de Temari y de Kankuro y antes de salir de la casa acaricio a su gato Rex que lo esperaba en la entrada, luego se fue al trabajo, Temari también se fue cuando termino su desayuno, quedándose solo en la casa Kankuro, se puso a limpiar unas cosas y no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que se aburriera y se pusiera a pensar tonterías**

**Kankuro: necesito compañía… estoy solito… ya se utilizare un jutsu de animación y hare un amigo para que me haga compañía, se dirigió a la cocina para ver que podía utilizar como amigo, estuvo buscando entre la comida, la fruta, hasta que se decidió encontró a su amigo perfecto según el.**

**Kankuro: y bien mi nuevo amigo, que quieres hacer?**

**X: no lo se, que se te ocurre?**

**Kankuro: que tal un partido de ajedrez?**

**X: suena bien.**

**Kankuro se puso a jugar con su nuevo amigo, después de terminar de limpiar la casa, no quería que Temari se enfadara con el por no hacerle caso, se encontraban en la sala jugando no faltaba mucho para que regresaran sus hermanos.**

**X: oye Kankuro…**

**Kankuro: que pasa?**

**X: tu gato me esta viendo muy feo… **

**Kankuro: como que muy feo?**

**X: si muy feo, como si quisiera comerme.**

**Kankuro: como crees que te va a querer comer, es un gato muy educado.**

**X: ¡soy un pescado maldita sea! **

**En ese instante sonó el teléfono y se levanto Kankuro a contestar, cuando regreso a la sala Rex le había saltado encima a su amigo y le había arrancado la mitad del cuerpo, al acercarse el gato huyo con el pedazo de pescado, Kankuro tomo en sus brazos a su amigo destrozado y puso en el sillón al pescado agonizante.**

**Kankuro: resiste, recuperare tu otra mitad, si no es que Rex ya se la comió.**

**X: no te preocupes Kankuro… no ha sido tu culpa, tu has sido un buen amigo y…y… y al demonio si todo esto fue tu culpa (el pescado tomo un florero que estaba en una de las mesitas y se lo arrojo a Kankuro pero no le dio).**

**Kankuro: pescado malagradecido, yo que te di la vida y así me pagas, ahorita veras!**

**Por otra parte en la torre del Kazekage, Matsuri entro en la oficina de Gaara, estaba muy nerviosa porque en el periódico había publicado su declaración de amor para Gaara y no tenia idea de cómo iba a reaccionar al saberlo, se acerco temblorosa hasta el escritorio casi le tira el café encima a Gaara.**

**Matzuri: aquí esta el café que me pidió y el periódico del día de hoy Gaara sensei**

**Gaara dejo de trabajar en su laptop y puso en ella esa mirada que la hacia derretirse por dentro:**

**Gaara: gracias Matsuri.**

**Matzuri: hay algo mas que necesite?**

**Gaara: no gracias, eso es todo… -Gaara noto el agotamiento de Matsuri- el día de hoy te vez muy desganada y con sueño puedes retirarte por el día de hoy, vete a descansar.**

**Matzuri: gracias Kazekage sama lo hare.**

**Gaara: hasta mañana Matsuri.**

**Matzuri: hasta mañana (mi amado Gaara), por favor no trabaje hasta muy noche.**

**Gaara: claro.**

**Matsuri se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina sabiendo que la siguiente vez que se volvieran a ver el ya sabría lo que ella sentía realmente, al salir del edificio volteo a ver hacia donde estaba la oficina de Gaara y soltó un gran suspiro.**

**Gaara tomo el periódico y comenzó a leerlo mientras disfrutaba de su café, al llegar a la sección donde estaba la declaración de Matsuri inmediatamente llamo la atención de Gaara los cupones de descuento para el McDonalds que estaban la final de la hoja y a pesar de que la declaración Matsuri estaba en un recuadro resaltado de todo lo demás incluso dentro de un corazón, Gaara se distrajo totalmente con los cupones y se puso a recortarlos sin darse cuenta de la declaración, después de recortarlos se puso a trabajar nuevamente hasta las seis de la tarde, después se fue a su casa, de camino a su cuarto paso por la cocina, noto que Kankuro estaba cocinando y se acerco a el:**

**Gaara: que estas cocinando?**

**Kankuro: pescado frito**

**Gaara: pero ese pescado esta a la mitad y tu no te llenas ni comiéndote un caballo.**

**Kankuro: Si pero el fosforo en exceso me hace daño**

**Gaara: en serio?**

**Kankuro: si, me da fosforitis.**

**Gaara: eso ni siquiera existe… por cierto donde esta Temari? Me resulta raro que no tenga su reten en la entrada como cada vez que llego.**

**Kankuro: fue a la tienda a comprar la leche algo tiene que hacer en lugar de pasársela como vaca echada en el sillón viendo la tele.**

**Gaara: seguro que no acabas de describirte?**

**Kankuro: no se a que te refieres**

**Gaara: bien ya me voy a dormir hasta mañana.**

**Kankuro: Hasta mañana hermanito que descanses -****Gaara tomo una coca cola del refrigerador y se fue a su cuarto a dormir-**

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les aseguro que la tercera parte será aun más chistosa**

**Capitulo 2 otro intento desesperado**

**Al día siguiente se encontraban nuevamente desayunando los 3 hermanos, Temari estaba con la duda de si Gaara leyó el periódico y ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Matsuri por el:**

**Temari: Como te ha ido en el trabajo Gaara?**

**Gaara: Bien**

**Temari: Ninguna novedad?**

**Gaara: No**

**Temari: No te has enterado de nada nuevo?**

**Gaara: No**

**Temari: Estas seguro?**

**Gaara: SI**

**Kankuro: Temari porque estas interrogando a Gaara?**

**Temari: No lo estoy interrogando**

**Kankuro: Claro que si… no será que te pusiste deacuerdo con…**

**Temari: Cállate! No te atrevas a decirlo Kankuro**

**Gaara: de que están hablando Kankuro? a que se refiere Temari?**

**Temari observaba a Kankuro con una mirada muy amenazadora indicándole que no le dijera nada a Gaara sobre Matsuri, Kankuro se empezó a poner nervioso**

**Kankuro: lo que pasa es… que… Temari esta traumada porque eres el único soltero de la familia, incluso yo tengo a mi adorada Yurika, recuerdo cuando la conocí es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la vi por primera vez.**

**Gaara: Pero si fue ayer cuando la conociste, fue cuando saliste corriendo con diarrea a la farmacia.**

**Kankuro: Si y del impacto de verla hasta la diarrea se me quito, además lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista y tu no te das cuenta del amor aunque te mire todos los días.**

**Gaara: Que quieres decir con eso? Quien me mira?**

**Kankuro: No!... Nadie es solo una expresión.**

**Temari: Gaara ignora las tonterías que dice Kankuro, volviendo al tema del trabajo, hoy llega Akane la que será la encargada de diseñar los planos y llevarte los reportes del nuevo centro comercial viene desde muy lejos tenemos que tratarla bien.**

**Kankuro: No tienes que decírselo, Gaara es un experto tratando bien a la gente, o era matando gente?**

**Temari: Kankuro, tus comentarios no ayudan, porque no mejor te vas a alistar que no vas a salir hoy con tu novia**

**Kankuro: es cierto hoy tengo una cita con ella**

**Gaara: Ya me voy y antes de que te vallas asegúrate de alimentar al gato, sacar la basura y recoger el correo, deberías anotarlo**

**Kankuro: como si fuera tan estúpido como para olvidarlo…-5 minutos después kankuro estaba solo- que me encargo Gaara que hiciera?... a si que alimente la basura que saque el correo y recoja al gato… aver donde esta el gato –lo empieza a buscar por toda la casa hasta que lo encuentra dormido en el sillón, lo toma y lo deja en la parte mas alta del librero- listo ya recogí al gato ahora lo demas**

**Gaara, al llegar a la oficina Matsuri ya estaba esperándolo como siempre **

**-Buenos días kazekage sama**

**-Bueno días Matsuri, el día de hoy vendrá una persona a diseñar los planos del nuevo centro comercial, avísame en cuanto llegue.**

**Eran como las 11 de la mañana cuando apareció frente al escritorio de Matsuri una mujer de procedencia extraña, de ojos azules, cabello rubio y parecía turista con la ropa que llevaba, era la típica niñita presumida hija de papi, se quito los lentes de sol y con una mirada despreciativa se dirigió a Matsuri viéndola de arriba abajo.**

**-Vengo a ver al Kazekage donde esta?**

**-Esta en su oficina de parte de quien**

**-De parte mía, tu debes ser la sirvienta no?**

**-Te equivocas, yo soy la asistente personal de Gaara**

**-Quien demonios es Gaara?**

**-¡Mide tus palabras insolente, Gaara es el Kazekage!**

**-En ese caso tu deberías referirte a el con mas respeto igualada.**

**En ese momento iba llegando Temari y si no hubiera sido por eso quien sabe que hubiera hecho Matsuri con aquella mujer:**

**-Tu debes ser Akane cierto?**

**-Así es soy yo, y tu quien eres?**

**-Soy Temari, hermana del Kazekage**

**-Ohh… Encantada de conocerte Temari -Akane le dio la mano a Temari saludándola-**

**-Pasemos a ver a mi hermano**

**Temari y Akane entraron a la oficina de Gaara, Matsuri se quedo furiosa y con unas ganas de borrarle lo turista a golpes a esa mujer, tomo un fuerte respiro e hizo todo lo que pudo para calmarse, se sentó y trato de regresar a su trabajo aunque le resultaba imposible olvidar lo que aquella desagradable mujer le había dicho.**

**En el primer momento en que Akane vio a Gaara, no era en nada lo que ella se imaginaba, creía que seria un señor ya grande pero nunca se imagina que fuera tan joven y apuesto, su interés por Gaara no se hizo esperar.**

**Por otro lado se encontraba Kankuro alistándose para su cita, entra al baño, se mira en el espejo y dice:**

**Kankuro: Ohh! Quien es ese guapo en el espejo? Será un jutsu?**

**Tomo el teléfono:**

**-hola policía… hay un jutsu de un hombre guapo en mi casa… ohh cancélenlo todo solo soy yo.**

**-otra ves usted haciendo bromitas… escucha cretino esto es una línea de emergencia sino fuera porque eres hermano del Kazekage ya estarías preso adiós…**

**Kankuro estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando sonó el teléfono y se devolvió a contestarlo:**

**-Bueno?**

**-Escúcheme bien desgraciado… hemos secuestrado al amor de su vida**

**-Kankuro salió corriendo a asomarse al patio con el teléfono en la mano-**

**-Óigame no secuestraron a mi perro?**

**-A su perro no, ¡a su esposa!**

**-Que piensan hacerle malvados déjenla ir!... Ohh esperen yo no tengo esposa!**

**-No es usted el señor Kaguashi?**

**-No**

**-Ohh…entonces nos equivocamos de número, disculpe las molestias señor que pase un buen dia…**

**-Pero que adorables secuestradores tan amables y educados hasta son mas educados que los groseros de los policias**

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Gaara se encontraban el, Temari y Matsuri revisando unas peticiones para las misiones pendientes, Temari estaba hablando por teléfono en el balcón, de pronto llega uno de los encargados y le pide a Gaara que si puede atender a un mensajero de Konoja, en ese instante sonó el teléfono, Gaara le pidió a Matsuri que lo contestara porque el estaba ocupado hablando con el mensajero, Matsuri tomo el teléfono:**

**-Oficina del Kazekage en que puedo servirle**

**-Tu eres Matsuri la asistente de Gaara verdad?**

**-Si soy yo**

**-¡Escucha tonta! no quiero hablar contigo pásame a Gaara**

**-¡AHORITA MISMO TE LO PASO VIEJA OFRESIDA Y PRETENSIOSA!**

**Gaara escucho como gritaba en el teléfono Matsuri, se acerco y atendió el teléfono, cuando termino de hablar con Akane se dirigió a Matsuri:**

**-Estas bien Matsuri que paso?**

**-Nada… es solo que ella ha sido algo irrespetuosa conmigo desde el principio, -Matsuri agacho la mirada- discúlpeme sensei, yo se que mi comportamiento no debería ser indisciplinado.**

**-No tengo nada que disculparte, discúlpame tú a mi porque no me había dado cuenta de cómo te trataba ella, cambia esa mirada si?**

**Matsuri se puso roja porque Gaara puso su mano sobre hombro y la miro fijamente a los ojos:**

**-Estas bien? Estas roja, tienes fiebre?**

**Temari había observado todo lo ocurrido se acerco a ellos:**

**-Matsuri solo esta cansada, yo me encargo de ella**

**-Esta bien, tómense un par de horas para que se calme, yo voy a seguir hablando con el mensajero.**

**Temari y Matsuri salieron a dar la vuelta y decidieron ir a tomar un café para poder platicar:**

**-Ya no se que hacer Temari san, he tratado de decirle a Gaara lo que siento por el, pero no se si el ignoro la declaración que publique en el periódico.**

**-No creo que la halla ignorado, creo que no la vio**

**-¡Que! Pero si estaba muy claro, es imposible que no la viera.**

**-Si pero yo hable con el y me habría dado cuenta si el la hubiera visto… pero no te des por vencida, además tu eres la única que me gusta para cuñada y tu realmente te mereces a Gaara.**

**-No me daré por vencida hasta que Gaara sepa lo que siento por el.**

**-Así se habla… lo cual me recuerda a que se debió lo del teléfono hace rato?**

**-Te refieres por como le conteste a Akane?**

**-Si, tengo la impresión de que ella no te cae bien, es cierto lo que le dijiste a Gaara de cómo te trata?**

**-Si es cierto.**

**-Pues ella se comporto frente a Gaara de una manera extraña desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, Gaara le dio la mano para saludarla y ella se le fue encima a saludarlo de beso, me pareció algo atrevido de su parte, deberías haberla visto, a juzgar por su comportamiento creo que Gaara le gusta.**

**Mientras Temari hablaba a Matsuri le retumbaban cada una de esas palabras y le entraban unos celos terribles (en su interior pensaba: yo nunca he saludado a Gaara de beso y esta mujer lo saluda desde la primera vez que lo ve, que coraje, a mi me gustaría saludar a Gaara de beso), cuando Temari vio la cara que puso le dijo apresuradamente:**

**-Pero no te pongas así, no creo que a Gaara le interese Akane, de hecho se mostró algo molesto por la manera en que lo saludo.**

**-Esta bien me calmare, es un alivio lo que me acabas de decir, ya es hora de regresar Temari San.**

**-Ya se… porque no le llevas a Gaara un café de su sabor favorito y en el le escribes una pequeña nota.**

**-Es una excelente idea**

**-Y yo me quedare con el en la oficina y así te digo como reacciono al saberlo.**

**Tal y como lo habían planeado, Matsuri compro un café para Gaara, escribió en un pequeño papelito: ''Gaara te amo desde hace tiempo atentamente Matsuri'' y se lo pego al vaso, regresaron a la oficina y entraron las dos juntas, Matsuri se acerco algo sonrojada y temblorosa a Gaara y le dijo:**

**-Le traje un café sensei**

**-Gracias eres muy amable.**

**Matsuri salió de la oficina, Temari y Gaara empezaron a platicar, los nervios de Matsuri habían hecho que pusiera uno de sus dedos sobre la etiqueta sin darse cuenta, provocando que la tinta se disolviera un poco, cuando Gaara vio el vaso y leyó lo que la etiqueta decía, en tono muy serio dijo:**

**-De donde es este café?**

**-De tu lugar favorito, donde vas seguido a tomar cafe, porque? Sucede algo?**

**-Si… sucede que ahorita regreso…**

**Gaara se levanto de su silla y salió de la oficina con rumbo a quien sabe donde, Temari desconcertada tomo el vaso y vio que la etiqueta decía: "Gaara te amo desde hace tiempo atentamente Mat´´, salió corriendo y le pregunta a Matsuri:**

**-Matsuri como se llama el que atiende en el café?**

**-Se llama Mat porque?**

**-Hay no… Gaara...**

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos a partir de este capitulo la historia es mas graciosa

Capitulo 3 un malentendido

Matsuri y Temari estaban hablando en el pasillo cuando llego Kankuro el cual se dirigía a ver a Gaara, y como siempre Kankuro al verlas, se detuvo a meterse en lo que no le importa:

Matsuri: Porque Temari? que es lo que pasa a donde fue Gaara?

Temari: Hubo una terrible confusión… miren el vaso del café

Kankuro: ¿No me digas que Gaara fue a? jaja Tengo que ir a mitotearlo y grabarlo en video para subirlo a Youtube (Kankuro se dio la vuelta y ya se iba cuando Temari lo detuvo de la oreja)

Temari: Tú no vas a ningún lado Kankuro.

Kankuro: Esta bien… vieja amargada

Matsuri: Y que hacemos? No podemos ir a detenerlo, todos se darían cuenta y de la vergüenza no podríamos regresar al café jamás

Kankuro: Tienes razón Corramos y gritemos en círculos

Temari: y eso en que nos ayudaría idiota?

Kankuro: eso es lo que se hace en casos de emergencia por si no lo sabias ignorante

Los tres estaban haciendo el ridículo en pleno pasillo cuando apareció Akane la cual se acerco y se les quedo viendo detenidamente a cada uno de ellos:

Akane: que están haciendo los tres? Es decir de esta naca pueblerina corriente no me sorprende (lo dijo dirigiéndose a Matsuri), pero de ti Temari tu que si eres una mujer con clase no creí que te gustara hacer estas idioteces y por cierto quien eres tu? (Le pregunto a Kankuro)

Kankuro: soy Kankuro, hermano del Kazekage, tus debes de ser la tonta que esta haciendo los planos o algo así escuche que estaba diciendo Matsuri de ti verdad Matsuri?

Si algo tiene Kankuro es que no sabe cerrar la boca y guardarse sus comentarios.

Matsuri: Kankuro como se te ocurre decirlo?

Kankuro: Porque? si esa es la verdad, lo que pasa es que nadie aprecia mi sinceridad

Akane: Pues lo que opine la sirvienta de mi no me importa… Esta Gaara? Necesito verlo

Matsuri: Pues fíjate que no esta, y como yo solo soy la sirvienta pues no tengo idea de donde pueda estar

Akane: Escucha tonta, estoy harta de que te metas en mis asuntos y de que cuides a Gaara como si fueras su esposa

Matsuri: ¡Yo también estoy harta de tu actitud! Y si no te acomodas voy a tener que darte una golpiza para que entiendas

Akane: Tu pegarme a mi… no me hagas reír niñita boba, tu no podrías conmigo

Kankuro: Chicas no peleen, mejor arreglen esto de una manera civilizada y donde nadie resulte herido… Yo propongo un combate a muerte

Temari: Kankuro ya se me hacia raro que no salieras con una tontería, y por cierto Akane hay algo que no sabes de Matsuri y seria mejor que lo supieras

Akane: Ahora no Temari, esto es entre la nacasirvienta y yo

Temari: Bien… no digas que no te lo advertí

Por otro lado llega Gaara al café, detrás del mostrador estaba un hombre parado que era el cajero y a un lado un tipo disfrazado de taza de café, se acerco Gaara y el tipo al ver a Gaara muy amablemente le dice:

-Buenas tardes Kazekage sama va a pedir lo de siempre?

-Tu eres Mat?

-Si señor, en que puedo servirle?

Gaara lo golpeo justo en la cara

-Que le pasa! Porque me golpea? (La expresión de su rostro cambio y de inmediato se puso la mano en la cara)

-Eso es para que aprendas a no andarme mandando recaditos con mi asistente

-No se de que me habla

-No juegues con mi paciencia, ¡tú te quieres burlar de mí! (Gaara lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo por encima del mostrador)

Toda la gente salió corriendo del lugar asustada, nadie se explicaba porque Gaara actuaba de esa forma, Gaara volteó a ver al tipo disfrazado de taza de café:

-a mi no me vea yo solo soy una taza de café (también salió corriendo)

En la oficina de Gaara se encontraba Temari esperándolo, rato después llego Gaara, se sentó en su escritorio y Temari le pregunto:

-Gaara a donde fuiste?

-Que no es obvio? (se cruzo de brazos)... fui por un café, donde esta Matsuri?

-Ya se fue Gaara, ya pasa de la hora de salida

-Bien entonces vámonos a casa

Los dos hermanos iban caminando a su casa mientras Temari le preguntaba a Gaara:

-Gaara has notado que Kankuro y su novia están igual de idiotas los dos

-No lo había notado porque lo dices?

-El otro día los vi juntos en el parque y pues no es por estar criticando pero, con el mismo jutsu que mueven las marionetas estaban moviendo las muñecas y jugando con ellas.

-Muñecas, como las Barbies?

-Si de esas mismas

Cuando llegaron a la casa Gaara se fue directamente a su cuarto y Temari fue a buscar a Kankuro a su cuarto:

-Kankuro que paso con Matsuri y Akane?

-Ahh pues justo cuando iban a pelearse sonó el teléfono de Akane, y dijo que tenia que irse a no se donde, a hacer no se que y que volvía no se cuando

-Eres muy descriptivo Kankuro

-Lo se…Temari necesito que me digas que es lo que les gusta a las mujeres

-Porque? para que quieres saberlo?

-Porque quiero tener un lindo detalle con mi novia

-Bien, es ese caso te lo diré, las mujeres adoramos que nos regalen flores y dulces

-Flores y dulces… lo tengo, gracias Temari, por cierto donde esta Gaara?

-En su habitación (Kankuro se levanto de la cama) a donde vas?

-A darle su besito de las buenas noches a Gaara

-Kankuro no hagas enojar a Gaara que crees que te va a hacer si se te ocurre ir a hacer eso?

-Lo más probable es que me golpee y me diga que me largue por cursi y por idiota

-Exactamente ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Kankuro

-Hasta mañana Temari

Al día siguiente Matsuri iba de camino al trabajo cuando paso por el café el cual parecía en ruinas, en la puerta que casi se caía en pedazos había un letrero que decía: ``cerrado por reparaciones, lesiones y miedo´´ y debajo del letrero estaba otro que decía: ``se solicita cajero´´ al verlo Matsuri dijo: no puedo creer que Gaara sensei hiciera todo esto, si que es terrible cuando se enoja espero nunca tener que verlo así.

Al llegar al trabajo Matsuri se sentó en su escritorio a esperar a que Gaara llegara, ya era tarde y rato después iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo un tipo de cabello rubio, Matsuri le dijo:

-En que puedo ayudarte? (Cuando lo vio de cerca Matsuri se sorprendió porque se trataba de Gaara) Gaa.. Gaara sensei?

-Lo se… me veo ridículo

Sin decir nada mas Gaara entro en su oficina con una expresión de molesto y Matsuri se quedo muy pensativa, después llego Temari y al verla no espero para preguntarle lo sucedido con Gaara:

-Hola Temari san

-Hola Matsuri, no es necesario que lo preguntes… paso esta mañana, cuando Gaara se metió a bañar salió con el cabello así

-Pero porque?

-Fue culpa del idiota de Kankuro

-Me lo imaginaba pero porque llegan tarde?

-Porque cuando Gaara se dio cuenta persiguió a Kankuro por toda la aldea y yo tuve que correr detrás de Gaara para suplicar por la vida de Kankuro

-Y Kankuro donde esta?

-Probablemente llegue mas tarde cuando se le halla pasado el coraje a Gaara

-En ese caso no va a llegar nunca jajaja (ambas se soltaron riendo)… pero Gaara de todas formas se ve guapísimo

-Tal vez pero a el no le agrada mucho que digamos... pero pues esperemos que si se le baje el coraje un poquito… ¡ya se! porque no vas a conquistarlo para que se distraiga

-Estas loca? Como si fuera tan fácil

-No seas cobarde amenos de que quieras que Akane te lo quite, aprovecha que mañana es domingo y Gaara dijo que supervisaría tu entrenamiento lo cual significa que vas a estar a solas con él todo el día (Matsuri se puso roja)

-Lo intentare Temari san.

-Bueno me voy a trabajar porque ya es tarde, hasta luego

-Hasta luego Temari

Horas después llego Kankuro, cuando Matsuri lo vio se soltó riendo inevitablemente, al verla Kankuro le dijo: ahora todos son críticos, y después entro en la oficina de Gaara de rodillas y con una muñeca en la mano:

-Vengo en paz (con su jutsu hiso que la muñeca caminara de rodillas hasta donde estaba Gaara)

-Porque no mejor entras arrastrándote como la cucaracha que eres? Tienes suerte de que Temari me suplicara que no te enviara al hospital en pedazos

-Fue un accidente (Gaara se cruzo de brazos)

-A que demonios has venido Kankuro?

-A decirte lo mucho que te quiero hermanito lindo! (Gaara frunció el ceño)

-Te doy 3 segundos para que salgas de mi oficina y llévate tu horrorosa muñeca

-No es una muñeca, es una figura de acción ignorante

-Claro Barbie de compras en el centro comercial es una figura de acción

-Pues fíjate que si tiene acción porque al salir al estacionamiento, Barbie se entera de que le robaron el auto y tiene que ir con las autoridades incompetentes a levantar la denuncia, mientras ken se queda en casa cuidando a los 16 hijos porque Barbie es una desconsiderada que solo se interesa por si misma.

-Kankuro te voy a prohibir que veas tantas telenovelas, porque solo aprendes tonterías

-No me voy a quedar a que me insultes Gaara, por cierto que bien se te ve el cabello rubio ricitos de oro jajaja

-Mira para empezar fue tu culpa

-Hay solo porque accidentalmente andaba jugando en el baño y tire tu shampoo y luego lo llene con lo primero que me encontré lo cual resulto ser decolorante para cabello, me estas echando la culpa

-Porque fue tu culpa idiota

-Además ya te desquitaste, mira como me dejaste, hiciste que me pintara el cabello de verde y que en lugar de usas mis pinturas tengo que usar las de Temari ¡parezco payaso!, y valla que yo era una persona bellísima. (Gaara se levanto de su silla)

-Mejor lárgate antes de que me hagas enojar más

Ese día se paso como de rayo porque llegaron tarde y solo se trabajaba medio día, a la hora de la salida todos se fueron a su casa, Matsuri se despidió de Gaara tal como habían quedado al día siguiente se irían a entrenar juntos

Los domingos eran días en los que no se trabajaba, había dos cosas que Gaara apreciaba en especial, una era su gato Rex y otra su automóvil, Gaara normalmente lavaba su auto por la mañana y era común verlo pasear por la aldea en el por las tardes, así como era común ver a un montón de muchachas que se derretían por Gaara y que se les antojaba dar un paseo con el en su auto convertible, ese día Gaara se fue temprano a entrenar con Matsuri, Kankuro se quedo comiendo su tercer almuerzo y no sabia si podría esperar hasta el desayuno, Temari estaba limpiando la casa y hablando por teléfono con su novio Nero el cual se encontraba ausente en una misión y estaba a punto de regresar, Kankuro salió a la cochera justo donde estaba el auto de Gaara y se le quedo viendo maliciosamente, Temari lo vio por la ventana y le dijo:

-En que estas pensando Kankuro?

-Nada solo quiero dar una vueltecita pero Gaara es muy egoísta y no presta su auto

-Mas bien tú eres muy torpe

-Por favor, quiero ir a casa de mi novia en este auto, vamos a ver una película aquí en la sala, es muy común que el novio valla por su novia en auto

-Si pero ella vive aqui enfrente, es vecina nuestra.

-Además ya le compre su regalo (Kankuro hecho al auto lo que le compro a su novia)

-Kankuro que crees que estas haciendo?

-Hice lo que me dijiste, le compre un lindo detalle a Yúrica

-Si te dije flores y dulces pero… (Temari cerro los ojos y se puso la mano en la cara)… ¡Tu le llevas un cactus y chicles de bolita! Acaso crees que eso es un lindo detalle?

-Bueno pues los cactus… florean tunas que no?

-Esos son los nopales ¡idiota!, le diré a Gaara que te deje mas trabajo haber si así dejas de pensar en tantas tonterías

-Ya trabajo lo suficiente

-Claro, te esclavizas todo el día frente al televisor debes de estar cansadísimo

-Si tú le dices a Gaara que me deje más trabajo yo le diré que tú te la pasas hablando con tu novio en horas de trabajo y que tratas muy mal a la gente y que cuando Gaara era malo querías estrangularlo mientras dormía.

-Kankuro eso no es verdad

-Lo se, pero se lo diré de todos modos

-Kankuro mejor olvídalo… no tienes que alimentar a tu perro?

-Es cierto y Gaara también me encargo que alimentará a su gato, después de darles de comer me voy.

Un rato después Temari estaba en la sala viendo la tele cuando escucho un montón de patrullas y la puerta de la casa que se abría seguido del grito de Kankuro, Temari al escuchar el grito se levanta del sillón:

-Temari auxilio, socorro, escóndeme (corre y se agarra de las piernas de Temari)

-Porque que te pasa?... déjame adivinar metiste la pata verdad?

- Las cuatro… me multaron por estacionarme en un lugar para discapacitados, Choque a otro carro con el auto de Gaara, me di a la fuga, la policía me persigue, no se donde deje a mi novia y para colmo el gato también esta muerto

-Como de que esta muerto?

-Siii, lo atropelle cuando venia para acá

-Porque no evitaste el choque?

-¡Porque estaba ocupado!

-Haciendo que?

-Viendo la tele… yo no tengo la culpa de que Gaara le halla puesto una pantalla a su carro

-Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho Kankuro, te has metido con las dos cosas mas preciadas de Gaara

-Lo se, que hago?

-Huye, vete de la cuidad, no mejor del país

-O del continente o del planeta

-No exageres idiota, si algo es seguro es que Gaara va a estallar en cólera cuando se entere

-Tienes razón, me voy, dile a Gaara que me morí, no mejor dile que morí en cumplimiento de mi deber

Ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon una voz que dijo:

Quien se murió?

Continuara….

que les parece?


End file.
